How the Dreadnok (Briefly) worked at Mongoose Incorporated
by iron maker2
Summary: Sequel to Red Witch story 'On The Road With Cobra Commander' Co-written by Snake Screamer.


"Good news all the french and Spain bases swore fealty to us, hell when some of them learned that Copperhead dead, they cheered." Baroness said

"Bad news italy refuse to join due to Kwinn being scarier than you." Destro stated.

"I still want to know how, HOW did Kwinn and the rest of those bastard stoled my organization and turn it to that Mongoose incorporated!" Cobra Commander snarled

"Oh I know the answer to that one." Firefly stated

"You do, how?" Zandar questioned

"Shortly after both Zero and Vapor were banished Copperhead went on a drunken rant, apparently it happen when both Baroness and Destro quit for awhile and you lot went on a... I wanna say camping trip." Firefly said

"Ah yes," Tomax said

"The Rv trip from hell." Xamot winced

"It wasn't complete hell, we saw fun site, burned alot of them down, had sex alot. Accidentally set-" Torch stopped as Cobra Commander growled "I'll shut up."

"For the record, it was the Torch who farted on you, and Zartan who sucker punch/beat you up." Zandar stated

"Who side are you on!" Zartan snapped.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with the dreadnok working with the backstabber." Baroness asked

"They had a breakup while eddie senior was destroying a town, you already know Zartan beat up commander, Zarana wedgied Mindbender" Zarana noticed mindbender holding a Eddie Junior canister in anger" Monkey wrench used Crystal ball as a bowling ball (Crystal ball growled) and Road Pig used the twins as two battering dummy." Zandar said

"For the record, both Road pig and Donald aren't answering my calls." Tifffany stated plainly

"Lucky-" Tomax started

"You." Xamot finished with a sneer

"What the hell Zandar you were there wailing-" Zarana blinked "Actually, now that I recall, you weren't attacking them at all."

"That cause I snuck back to our RV and set fire to Zartan toy train collection, he was like Gollum with that thing, creepy!" Zandar shuddered

"THAT WAS YOU!" Zartan yelled.

"Told you I didn't mess with your toy trains!" Torch said

"SHUT UP TORCH!" Zartan snapped

"I also accidentally watch that video of Cobra Commander and mindbender having sex with Debra, and before you ask, Mindbender wanted feedback on his camera-ship. Worst Mistake Ever."

"You had a threesome with Mindbender!" Baronesss said disgusted

"And you mock our sex life!" Destro said disturbed

"Nono it-it was more of a turn thing, one of us was recording, Crystal ball back me up here." Cobra Commander stated

"it true, it wasn't threesome, technically Debra had sex with Torch then Mindbender then Cobra Commander."

"I think i'm going to be ill." Firefly said disgusted

"Way ahead of you." Baroness muttered

"You could've left the Torch part out." Cobra Commander growled

"Yeah." Mindbender said

"Basically lack of enough alcohol destroyed us, and when we came back to that restaraunt of doom, my sibling were easily brainwashed by the treacherous schemes of Kwinn."

"Hold on their, I know what your doing, Your doing what Zarana did when Baroness turn us to sheep and Destro/Mindbender into cats, your trying to get into a leadership role by stealing my job!" Zartan snapped

"So far, he's making a persuasive argument." Cobra Commander drawled. "He's the only one of you jerked that didn't attack us, or left us stranded in the woods."

"You wanna know what really happened. I'll tell you what happened!" Zartan snapped

"I don't think they want to hear that part." Zandar said

"Oh I think they do!" Zarana snapped back.

"FLASHBACK!" The other dreadnok sang

_"Stupid chrome dome bastard, I gave the best years of my life to him and I admit, the killing, the plundering was fun but blaming all of us for the mistake is bullshit! It was a solid 60/40."_

_"The toilet clogged again!" Monkeywrench shouted_

_"Then used the damn plunger!" Zarana snapped_

_"Can't Buzzer threw it out the window!" Monkeywrench said_

_"WHY DID BUZZER THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Zarana said_

_"We ran out of darts to throw at cars!" Buzzer stated_

_"Okay 55/45." Zartan stated._

_"Err Zartan." Torch said_

_"Torch what did I tell you-"_

_"But Zartan look on the left hand side."_

_"Huh." Zartan turned to see the restaraunt base still running "WHAT THE!?" He braked hard._

_"OUCH!" Zarana shouted "What the hell!"_

* * *

"As you can imagine, like my brother, I was shocked to see the business still running." Zarana stated

"Apparently Kwinn manage to convince the police the call was fake," Zartan shrugged

"And that when Torch had the brilliant idea to loot the place."

* * *

_"We should totally loot the place, imagine old snake guy face when he learns that we looted his precious base!" Torch said_

_"Prestige, it a third rate chicken joint that double as a fourth rate lair!" Zartan snapped_

_"Oh come on let do it!" Zandar said "Were unemployed and I didn't get a chance to beat up our former bosses!"_

_"Hang on-" Zarana stated_

_"Plus, won't old lizard face be shocked that he lost another base while hitchhiking back." Zandar said_

_"Waitaminute!" Zarana said_

_"I think you mean boat, i saw the news and it clearly show them at Hawaii." Donald said_

_"Wow, how long have we been gone." Buzzer said_

_"T-t-to be f-fair we had to take the long way round due to a-a-a-ll the fun we had." Road pig said_

_"Guys listen!" Zarana try to say._

_"You know! Let do it! That'll teach that that ungrateful jackass!" Zartan yelled_

_All the dreadnok cheered as they charge the restaurant. Zarana groaned as she could hear the battlecry turn into scream of agony._

* * *

"You forgot Kwinn was there?" Cobra Commander asked

"And those deadly, deadly chickens." Torch shuddered

"Wait if you didn't charge in..." Baroness looked at Zarana

"That bitch Demming snucked up on me." Zarana growled

* * *

_"So the treacherous backstabber returned," Kwinn said as Raptor was petting a chicken as (Most of)the beaten up dreadnok were sitting on chairs_

_"You know your suppose to do that with a cat?" Buzzer said, the chicken glared at him "I'll be quiet."_

_"Look their a mistake we are loyal to cobra commander-" Zandar stated_

_"We BOUGHT Cobra!" Venom snapped_

_"After that jackass abandon us." Demming growled_

_"You didn't let me finished." Zandar stated "Were loyal to cobra commander as Starscream is to megatron, we kicked his ass and left him stranded to be eaten by Eddie. We were disgusted that he left you guys behind."_

_"I thought it was cause Zartan and the twins-" At this Zartan covered Monkeywrench mouth._

_"Went blow to blow about it. Absolutely." Zandar finished_

_"Chickenshit." Raptor said_

_"Err... don't you mean bull-" The chicken glared at Buzzer again "Shutting up!"_

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you all now." Kwinn said_

_"If I can speak to you alone Kwinn," Zandar said_

_Kwinn raised an eyebrow but gave the order for his fellow heads (And Copperhead) to leave the room._

_"You and I both know, you can't trust your fellow disgruntle employee's for long." Zandar said "For godsake Demming worked with the twins, the twins, the most miserly bastards who, given the circumstance, would rather be trapped on a boat with people that will drive them insane than waste any of their stolen money-"_

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"OWWW!" The twins screeched as Mindbender, Cobra Commander, Destro and the Baroness shot each twin in the foot. (They were still sore about living on the boat/submarine)

"Continue." Destro said

* * *

_"She admitted to embezzling to the twins!" Kwinn snapped back_

_"Cause she know that will make you trust her, I can assure you, since she actually dated those freaks, she knows every dirty little trick in their book in the form of stealing and keeping money for themselves, and don't get me started on those other freaks."_

_"... what do you suggest then." Kwinn said curious_

_"Install a man so astoundingly stupid, that even the thought of power would be useless on him, that even your fellow conspirator think they could manipulate him." _

_"Oww..." a voice groaned as they turn to see Torch starting to wake up "Man those chicken are mean..."_

_"A man, who was the first to suggest looting the place YOU own." Zandar finished as he looked at Torch_

_At this Kwinn sadistically smirked_

* * *

"Are you telling me, It was you who gave Kwinn the idea, for Torch to become CEO, TORCH, who bought my company, my castle, AND MADE EVERY LAST ONE OF MY RELATIVE WANT TO KILL ME!?" Destro roared

"Yep." Zartan said

"RAAGGH!" Destro yelled as he tackled Zandar as they began fighting one another.

"He still sore about that castle?" Tiffany ask confused

"I think it more that his relatives are professional killers he's more pissed off about." Mindbender stated

"Ohh! that make more sense." Tiffany admitted

"So you see Cobra Commander, it's his fault that we worked for Kwinn."

"Not to mention the fact you got your revenge when you beaten and tasered us shitless." Zarana muttered (Read Year of the Cobra chapter 8)

"Fine fine, since I already have my revenge quota filled on that one, I won't be a sore winner." Cobra Commander said "Plus it wasn't as bad as that stupid ice cream argument." Cobra Commander said

"I still say it's raspberry ripple!" Mindbender snapped only to get punched by Monkeywrench "It's vanilla damn you!"

"Blackforest Icecream." Ripper yelled as he tackled Monkeywrench

"Lemon Meringue!" Torch shrieked as he attacked Ripper.

"Cookie dough!" Tiffany bellowed as she started beating people around

"You just had to revive that old argument." Baroness groaned

"In hindsight I should've quit while I was still ahead." Cobra Commander muttered

**Again thank you Red Witch for creating Year of the Cobra story.**


End file.
